Waiting for You
by KariP2016
Summary: Sam starts noticing his roommate... Or the five times Sam Wilson swore and the one time he didn't


1.

"What the..."?" Sam said to himself as he sat up on the couch, muting the sound from the TV so he could hear it again. The water in the bathroom turned on in the shower. He frowned as he waited, not realizing he was holding his breath until his lungs started to protest and he had to let it out. His eyes glanced around the living room that housed the three men, wondering if maybe he was losing it. "You're gettin' old, buddy," he chided himself then settled back again to continue the movie, munching on the popcorn in peace.

He'd been looking forward to his weekly ritual of movie night, the one chance he got to enjoy peace and quiet without one of his roomies interrupting him. Steve Rogers, roommate number one, was out on a date with Tony Stark, working on their shattered relationship. Once the dust had settled after their fight in Siberia and Steve had been left with a broken best friend and the love of his life torn from him, Sam offered the man a place to stay, not wanting him to be left alone. The two men were similar in habit and likes so it hadn't been much of an inconvenience. Besides, it was a big house that sometimes seemed so empty with just himself there.

Roommate number two, Bucky Barnes, moved in when Sam couldn't stand the look on Steve's face any longer. Bucky had gone through intensive therapy to help learn to control his mind and emotions as well as retraining to live among "normal" people again. After six months, it was declared that the former assassin was ready to get his life started as his own. 'I don't know what he's going to do...out there by himself,' Steve had sniffed, actually sniffed, weakening Sam's resolve with little effort, finding himself throwing out the offer of the other spare room before he could think of the consequences. Steve had given him the biggest grin and a hug that had nearly broken a rib before running off to find Bucky to help him pack. Sam had to laugh as he shook his head.

It couldn't be that bad, right?!

Caught up in the action thriller on the screen, Sam jumped as the large form vaulted over the back and landed on the couch beside him, his heart skipping a beat not only from the intrusion but the sight of the dark haired man still damp from his shower. "Dude, a little warning next time?" he groused, ignoring the smirk he got in return.

Bucky reached for a handful of popcorn, "Stevie home from his date yet?" he asked, not looking from the screen as the actor launched into another series of punches. Seeing the negative shake of Sam's head out of the corner of his eye, he smiled a little. "Good," was his only reply, the word soft and maybe a little...sad?

Frowning at the tone, Sam turned his attention to his left. "It's none of my business but..." he paused, thinking of how to phrase it, continuing once he had the attention of the former soldier. "I always figured you and... he were like.. you know..." he swallowed hard.. "together.."

The look on Bucky face was almost too hilarious to ignore as his nose scrunched up as if he'd taken a bite of something sour. "What made you think that?" he growled, shaking his head and reaching for more popcorn, munching on it as Sam continued to gaze at him, noticing not for the first time the depth of the eyes looking back at him. Sam always was a sucker for blue eyes.

Sam shrugged, ignoring the little thrill of happiness that he'd been wrong. "I don't know..just the way Steve talked about how close you were back in the day. How you two seem so at ease touching and hugging." He was proud of himself for not letting the slight jealousy of their closeness show in his voice.

"Nahh.." Bucky's expression changed to a soft smile. "We were pretty much brothers, stuck in a world where you weren't allowed to be different. Money was tight and jobs were scarce. We had to rely on each other to survive and not get caught bein' bisexual," he nodded as if that explained it all. Bright eyes didn't fail to notice the ...relief? ..at the explanation of the life-long friendship.

Unable to resist, Bucky continued. "I did teach him how to kiss though. He's pretty good at it." He let that bit of information sink into Sam's active imagination, grinning at the other man as his eyes openly fell to the soft lips that Bucky could not help but bite with gently with sharp, white teeth. He slowly stretched on the sofa beside Sam, inching closer as he shifted to get comfortable again.

Sam ignored that look as best as he could. "Then why aren't you happy about him and Stark?" came the question as his eyes trailed lower, catching sight of a tan strip of flesh as Bucky's t-shirt rode up slightly to expose his stomach. He swallowed hard and darted his eyes up again, grateful that he hadn't been caught gaping.

"I just..." Bucky shrugged, collecting his thoughts and more popcorn, before finishing. "I want Steve to be happy but I don't know if that's Stark. He deserves the world he can give him and yet I feel like he's.. settling? He's always been the one to save the world and bring home strays and all that shit. Throws his whole heart into everything and I don't want him to get hurt cuz of it. Stark is too...intense!" Light eyes met darker ones and Sam could see the genuine concern there. "I hate it when Stevie hurts.." Sam agreed to that thought, remembering how bad it had been when the two fought.

Suddenly a glint appeared in those intense blue eyes, disrupting the serious mood. "But I hope he gets laid soon cuz, damn, his jerkin' off all the time," he paused as he looked at Sam's widening eyes, "is damn distractin'. .. and loud. He's not as quiet as you are.." Bucky let that sink in before finishing with "but I can still hear that sexy lil whimper of yours at the end. Very.. ummmm..inspirational."

With a smirk at his housemate, he dropped the conversation and concentrated on the movie ending, well aware of the inhaled breath and deer caught in the headlights look Sam had as his brain tried to wrap around the thought of Bucky being aware of his...well, his private time. "You ...listen?!" came the strangled words, willing his body to not respond to the idea of Bucky listening and from the look in his eyes, enjoying the sounds of Sam's self-pleasure. He groaned and closed his eyes, letting his head hit the back of the sofa.

"Fuuuuuck," he groaned, wanting nothing more than to sink into the cushions and hide. Sam wasn't able to meet his gaze, face tinged with pink at the memory of all the fantasies of Bucky that have fueled his need for relief more often then he'd cared to admit. Bucky chuckled and got up, eyes ghosting over Sam before giving a light "goodnight" and disappearing down the hallway.

2.

A week later, early Sunday morning rituals were under way in the household as sunlight peaked through gathering clouds. Humming to himself, Bucky detoured to the kitchen as he made his way from the bathroom to his bedroom, towel wrapped around his narrow hips. "Mornin'" he said, kissing Steve's head before ruffling his hair as he walked passed him to the refrigerator. He nodded to Sam who returned the gesture.

"Morning, Buck," was Steve said, reaching up to smooth his hair back before returning his attention to the paper he was reading. "Sleep well?" He reached for his coffee, taking a sip as he looked up briefly, once at Bucky and his lack of clothing then over at Sam, whom he'd known was probably gonna be watching. A smirk, then another sip of coffee before burying his nose in the news. He had no qualms about letting Bucky being a tease after all the teasing Sam gave him about Tony. In fact, he was enjoying it a little too much probably.

"Yeah.." came the response from inside the refrigerator, Bucky bent over looking for something, seemingly not minding what he was doing. But Sam did. Lately, Sam had a difficult time not noticing everything Bucky did. Bucky's little admission in the living room made him more aware of the movements of the other man.

Sam however didn't notice Steve watching him from behind the paper. He stood completely still as his hand paused in mid-air, coffee cup held tight as his eyes wandered over the lean frame. Sam wasn't even aware of anything except Bucky. Fresh from the shower with his damp hair falling to his shoulders, Bucky looked positively sinful. He didn't fail to see the tan muscles of his back shift as he pushed items aside in the appliance. He noticed the slight shifting of the towel as it moved with the motions of the dark haired man. Entranced, Sam leaned against the counter as he watched Bucky straighten up, bringing out the carton of juice.

A few drops of water that has been resting in the curve between Bucky's neck and shoulder decided to test Sam's limits. Dark eyes watched as it moved over the tanned skin, trailing down over tightly muscled pecs, lower to glide over the tightest abs Sam ever wanted to get his tongue on to be absorbed by the towel. Slightly disappointed in the end of that little adventure, Sam raised his eyes back towards Bucky's face only to find him watching blue eyes like a hawk, a slight smirk on his face, before lifting the juice carton to his lips to drain it.

Sam's face flamed and he jerked in reaction to being caught, hot coffee hitting his hand. "Shit!" he scowled, ripping his gaze from the tempting sight set aside the cup before he really hurt himself. A soft chuckle made the frown deepen and he glanced up at the former soldier who merely winked at him before turning to walk down the hall to his room. The towel tried valiantly to stay in place as Bucky moved but the exaggerated swing in his hips caused the knot to loosen and the fabric to fall, bringing even more fuel to Sam's lusty thoughts as he watched Bucky's bare ass continue to swagger down the hall.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at the silently laughing blond sitting at the table as he knew his face was red with the embarrassment of having been caught almost drooling.

3.

Ten minutes in, Sam knew it was a mistake.

"It'll be good for him," Steve had stated, trying to win his case as he cajoled Sam into an afternoon trip to the park with Bucky and himself. "It's a nice day and we've been stuck inside forever. " Steve pouted. "And it will be fun." The big, blue puppy dog eyes was the last weapon in his defense and as usual it worked.

Sam scowled again as he sat on the bench in the park between the two super soldiers. The neighborhood park was rather quiet for a warm, Sunday afternoon which was probably for the best since Sam really wasn't in the mood to deal with people intruding on their time once they discovered 'Oh my God, it's Captain America', coming over with autographs and shit.

The park was one they frequented many times, going with familiarity where Bucky was concerned. With Bucky's continued progress in his therapy, the short trips the three took out in public were going much better, so Sam really couldn't find any reason not to go. The few people that were around barely gave them a glance, intent on enjoying the weather as well. A gasp drew Sam's attention, his eyes wandering for a moment what was getting Bucky worked up before lighting on the small cart near the fountain. Even he couldn't hold back the smile as his two companion's headed over to the cart, Steve pulling out his wallet as Bucky contemplated aloud what he wanted, changing his mind several times.

Steve returned with Bucky in tow, handing a surprised Sam his own cone. "Thanks, man," he smiled, watching Bucky as he plopped down on the bench beside him. The difference in the man today from the one he'd met two years ago was astounding. Gone was the dark, dirty, half-starved assassin whose one look could kill without even thought. In his place, the lighter, more easy-going though still apprehensive man who Steve had described from his youth sat, seemingly not having a care in the world as he ate. Small talk between Sam and Steve consisted of the baseball game from the previous evening as they enjoyed each other's company and the sunshine.

"Oh my god," came the softly uttered moan, breaking the silence in the hot summer afternoon. "Soooo good," sounded almost sexual as Sam blinked, sending up a silent prayer before turning his gaze to his right. Yep, just what he was afraid of. He had to swallow hard as heat started to lick at his insides at the sight of one Bucky Barnes eating an ice cream cone.

Red lips parted, a tongue sneaked out to slide over the vanilla flavored treat, before drawing it inside. The action was repeated again and again as the sunshine fell on the dark haired man, casting an almost golden glow over him. The sight of such pleasure over that simple of a thing was enough to make Sam catch his breath. He lost track of time watching the near obscene gestures of lips opening wide to slowly take the ice cream into his mouth, lips closing over it and sliding ever so slowly off, licking his lips of the melted cream.

Steve glanced over as well, coughing to cover a laugh at Bucky's antics. He knew (again) what his best friend was up to and didn't bother to either stop him or warn Sam of his intentions. He was rather enjoying the little game of cat and mouse between the two. The teasing Bucky of old had been resurfacing at times and he knew without even asking Bucky that he'd had a crush on Sam.

Sam's eyes tore from Bucky's lips to glare at his friend, noticing the downward glance and the intent way Steve was eating his own. Steve could feel the dark look and forced himself to look the other direction, knowing if he didn't, he'd probably lose it and make things worse by outright laughing at Sam's expression.

"You're making a mess," the soft words drew Sam's attention back to Bucky, then glancing at his own treat that was melting under the heat. The sticky ice cream had slid from the cone to dribble over Steve's hand, down the side of his wrist with the intentions of continuing. Sam switched the cone to his left hand, looking around for the napkins that he knew Steve had grabbed. "Here.." The touch of the cool metal was not what he thought it would feel like as Bucky took his wrist. Eyes widened as Sam realized what Bucky was going to do.

Gently holding his hand between metal fingers, Bucky lifted it to his mouth, eyes lifting to look at Sam under dark lashes as those red lips parted again, his tongue moving to the dark skin to lap up the sweetness. "Mmmmm..." brought even more heat to Sam's groin and he shifted on the bench, thankful of the loose fitting shorts as his body became aware of the attention. Bucky's tongue felt like wet velvet as he bathed his hand, a whimper coming from deep inside him.

Sam breathed "God damn..." under his breath, eyes falling shut for a moment before snapping open at the feel of Bucky sucking his thumb into his mouth, bathing it with his tongue as his head bobbed over the digit.

After what seemed an eternity to Sam but was mere moments, Bucky released Sam's thumb from his mouth then his hand, winking at him. "You taste even better," was his only comment before turning his attention back to his own cone and resuming the same tortuous motions as before.

4.

Sam let the cool water flow over him, tilting his head back with a groan. He could feel the muscles stretched from his morning run with Steve start to relax the longer he stood under the spray. Their morning ritual sans the dark haired man who was currently still sleeping in the other room gave the two men time to enjoy the very early morning with few people bothering them. This morning was no different. After returning home, Sam let Steve have the shower first while he made coffee, then it was his turn while Steve made breakfast. Sometime later the smell of food generally woke the deeply sleeping ex-soldier, bringing the household to life with his presence but these few moments, Sam enjoyed all to himself.

His thoughts slowly drifted to the Bucky. He was a bit concerned over how his body seemed to react over his nearness. Innocent touches in passing or conversations had been leaving Sam feel a little empty and wanting, maybe even slightly jealous over the way Steve and Bucky were so naturally free with each other. He still couldn't past the reaction he'd had over Bucky brushing up against him when they were making dinner the previous evening. He'd been reaching for the platter on the top shelf, not quite reaching it when he heard a quiet "Here, let me.." before Bucky was behind him, stretching to balance on the balls of his feet to reach it as well as his body leaned against Sam's.

Sam could feel every inch of the heavily muscled chest against his back. The slide of material was sensual as Sam's t-shirt lifted a bit, Bucky's jeans caught on the hem of it and baring his back, lifting further to slide up over the lower part of his spine. Sam could feel his breath catch then start, licking suddenly dry lips as he felt the rough denim brush over his skin. And he knew exactly which part of Bucky was now dragging itself over his sensitive skin. Bucky wore his jeans tight and well worn, the outline of his (what Sam imagined from secret glances) generous endowment always obvious and right now, Sam forced himself not to lean back into it.

He tried to hide the shudder but knew he was unsuccessful at the low chuckle of the man towering over him. Finally after several frozen moments, Bucky lowered himself to stand flat on his feet again, then handed him the plate he'd been reaching for with a wink to which Sam managed a "thank you.." before denying to himself that he felt cold when Bucky stepped back. He knew better to look at Steve.

Feeling his body reacting even now, Sam hesitated and then let his hand move over his lower abdomen, catching his breath and biting his lip to hold back the moan at his own touch. In his mind, he imagined Bucky there with him, on his knees as he looked up at him through his hair. Lips swollen from kisses and little bites part as a pink tongue sweep over the lower lip. He could just imagine what he'd feel like as his hand reached for the dark, wet hair, sliding through it to grasp the back of his neck, gently but surely guiding his mouth towards the goal. He panted as quietly as he could, his mind lost in the images he so wished he could have as his hand grasped his now hard cock, stroking over it.

He let his imagination run, tried to picture the sight and feel of the bigger man's mouth and tongue sliding over his swollen cock. He knew that it was only a matter of moments before his release and he let his mind go, panting and whimpering soft "Bucky...so good...Mmmmmm" over and over again as his hand moved rapidly over himself, lost in his fantasy. His free hand moved across his chest, tweaking his nipples with a gasp, shifting under the water as in his mind he wanted closer to the kneeling man. He wasn't aware of the sounds he made getting louder, caught up on the pleasure to the point where his orgasm caught him by surprise, eyes tightly shut at the image of Bucky looking up at him as come streamed over his grasping fingers. With one last whimper of Bucky's name, Sam collapsed against the tile wall, sated only for a little while.

Breathing heavily and feeling slightly disappointed as pleasure faded, Sam quickly soaped up and rinsed off. He figured Steve had breakfast ready by now and he didn't want to miss his share once the starving super soldier awakened. He'd learned his lesson about getting there after Bucky did. He didn't know where they put it all but Steve and Bucky both could do damage to large amounts of food. Shutting off the water, Sam reached to push the curtain aside, searching for the towel on the rack when he froze, eyes wide as he saw the afore-mentioned man (and star of his lewd fantasies) stood in front of him with what only could be called a shit-eating knowing grin plastered on his face, both arms folded over his muscled chest as he leaned against the sink.

Bucky let his eyes wander slowly...ohhh ever so slowly.. over the dark skinned man standing stock still in front of him. He took his time, not even bothering to hide his enjoyment of it. Sam was afraid to even breathe as the gaze took in every inch of his wet body. He could feel is cock twitch at the attention, flushed when he realized that Bucky had noticed his interest as well and wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment.

Taking a few small steps, Bucky reached for the forgotten towel, pulling it from the towel rack and then turning his attention to Sam. "Need a hand?" the tone was low and dirty, arousal obvious in his voice as he held out the soft fabric. Sam blinked, trying as hard as he could to form a thought before another groan escaped. "I can handle it" he groused, grabbing for the towel. Bucky, however, was not so quick to let the opportunity slip through his fingers easily. He held on to the cloth, letting Sam struggle slightly as their eyes met. Sam could see the heat and interest in them, swallowing hard as he weakly pulled at the towel between them.

Bucky grinned, bringing pure heat into Sam's groin. "Any time.." he purred, inching slightly closer to where he was invading Sam's personal space "you change your mind.." another pause as he leaned in, lowering his head to brush his lips at the rapidly beating pulse at the side of Sam's neck, his tongue flicking out for a taste. Bucky moaned, eyes flicking shut as his tongue returned for another taste, sliding up to his jawline, then let go of the towel. "you know where to find me.." With a leer aimed towards Sam's half hard cock and a lick of his lips, Bucky turned and exited the bathroom.

Sam scowled once he was left alone, standing at the edge of the shower and clutching the towel to hide his arousal, visibly shaken at the exchange and the offer. "Fuckin' tease," he mumbled, only to hear another taunting laugh from the dark haired man down the hall.

5.

It hadn't taken much after that. Well, that much to put Sam into a near tail-spin of confusion.

Bucky had made sure Sam knew his offer was genuine. Sam however, caught himself being a little off guard with Bucky's attention. Little touches lingered more as they passed in the house. Thoughtful gifts that included coffee ready at Sam's return from his morning run and random lunch deliveries when Sam would text Bucky or Steve that he was stuck in the office and couldn't get free to meet somewhere. He'd found the gestures almost cute but still wondering at what Bucky was up. He'd made no show of hiding his interest but never took it to another level, holding himself back for some reason. Sam started to wonder if it was all just a game.

Late Friday, Sam stood in the doorway of Steve's bedroom, watching as the tall blond finished packing. Tony was taking him on a week-long trip but had to leave early to get business finished and promised to meet him at the plane. Sam had offered a ride to the airport which Steve readily accepted. "He's waiting for you, ya know," came the soft words as the packing was finished, bag zipped and set on the floor. Steve looked at him intently.

Frowning at being caught up in his own thoughts, Sam glanced up at Steve. "Huh? Waiting for what?" he asked moving into the room fully.

Steve held back a small chuckle, seeing the confusion on his friend's face. "Waiting for you to be ready," he stated simply, sitting down on the end of bed to put on his shoes. "Bucky's not one to rush into sex unless he's sure it's wanted. Well, he's wanted anyways. He's been a bit …I don't know…hesitant about whether or not you're put off by his scars and his arm and all that shit in his head" Steve paused for a few moments before finishing his thoughts. "He was always so confident about his looks and personality before but now? Now, he's … unsure, I guess is the word."

Dark eyes followed the movements as Steve tied his laces, letting that knowledge sink in. "He's always been that way when he is serious about someone. Even before the war, before everything that happened to him. He's cautious about getting hurt. I mean, yeah, he's teasing and affectionate, but when it comes right down to it," Steve paused as he stood up, reaching for his bag and giving Sam his attention, "He'll wait until you're ready before he gets you into his bed."

Sam nodded, then seemed to come to a decision. "We're gonna be late if we don't get going."

Returning from delivering Steve to his flight, Sam entered the house slowly, tossing his keys down before looking around for Bucky. He found him curled up on the sofa, popcorn by his side and his feet tucked up under him, caught up in the romantic comedy on the screen. Sam smiled softly at the picture he presented, looking so young and well, almost soft. "Hey," he said quietly, letting Bucky know of his presence before rounding the couch to sit near him. "Can we talk?"

"Hey," came the soft reply as Bucky blinked up at the sudden appearance of Sam. He felt nervous and curled himself up a little tighter in a ball on the sofa as he watched Sam closely. A quick nod gave Sam permission to continue, fingers playing with the end of his sweatshirt as he waited. The movie was forgotten as Bucky tried to calm his nerves, feeling as if Sam's next words would either make him the happiest man alive or send him straight to the worst feeling of rejection ever.

"I.." Sam started and then stopped, all the words he'd gone over on the ride back that sounded to perfect suddenly lost at the look of hope in the blue eyes in front of him. "I'm ready!" he blurted out, finding and holding onto Steve's words from earlier, flushing at the intensity of his voice. "I mean," he stuttered to a stop, taking a deep breath before sliding closer to Bucky and reaching for his hand, lacing their fingers together before setting them on his thigh. "I want this…what's between us….to continue," he finished, looking directly into Bucky's eyes and holding his gaze, knowing it was up to him now.

Bucky grinned, moving closer to Sam as his heart sped up, licking suddenly dry lips. He was nervous. Sam could see that and had to smile. "I was hoping..", before Bucky could finish the thought, Sam leaned over and kissed him, gently at first then deeper as he groaned, feeling heat sizzling over him at the contact. Feeling bolder at the way Bucky was eagerly responding to the kiss, Sam pulled him closer, inching him into his lap as their lips continued to meld. "Sam.." Bucky groaned in a whimper, pulling back slightly to breathe in and let his eyes and fingers wander over the features of Sam's face before he was tugged back into another sweltering kiss.

The hesitation Bucky was portraying over the past few weeks vanished as he took Sam's interest as a sign to let go of his restraint. Arms and legs tangled as Bucky slid into Sam's lap, finding the perfect angle to tease Sam's lips open with this tongue. There was no hesitation on Sam's part either as he gave himself over to the passion that was building inside him. Hands gripped narrow hips, bringing Bucky directly into contact with the swelling behind Sam's denim jeans, pulling a deep moan before he started rubbing down against him, kisses becoming hotter and sloppier.

Sam reached to pull at Bucky's sweatshirt, wanting it gone. Taking a quick breath, Bucky leaned back, ripping off his shirt then reaching for Sam's to do the same, tossing them aside as Sam brought him closer. "You're beautiful," Sam murmured as he arched up, seeking more of the warmth as their bodies moved against each other's. His hands journeyed from the narrow hips to roam over the damp skin of Bucky's back, up higher to his shoulders before running down his arms. He could feel the slight start as his fingers traced over the metal of Bucky's left arm but leaned forward and brushed his lips over the seam where metal met flesh.

"Bucky please..." came the breathy words as he returned the pressure, giving both of them the friction they needed. Whimpers and moans came quicker as bodies moved against each other, neither one wanting to stop.

Heated flesh met as whimpers came from swollen lips. Hands were unable to stay idle, sliding over muscled contours that brought even more moans and gasps. A dark chuckle escaped Bucky as his mouth latched onto Sam's neck, teeth then grazing before sinking in at the same time he ground his hips hard, once twice before he felt Sam shudder hard against him. "Fuuuuck,… Bucky!" Sam groaned, thrusting erratically as he felt his release flood his boxers, not even stopping until he felt the man in his arms stiffen before he too succumbed to his own climax, Sam's name a low whimper from Bucky.

Panting, Sam lifted his head and leaned to press a soft kiss to Bucky's temple, then his jaw and finally to his lips before meeting his gaze. Sam started to speak but Bucky place a small kiss then his fingers against his lips to stop him. "Later..", he promised, content for the moment to just be. Not having the energy to argue, Sam settled back against the couch with the dark haired man against him.

+1.

The soft whimper caused Sam to pause for a moment. He lowered his book, shifting his focus from the newest James Patterson novel to the dark haired man who was standing uncertain in the doorway of his bedroom. His blue eyes were wide with fright and he could see the trembling in his limbs from several feet away. "Bucky.." he called softly, not wanting to frighten him. "You okay?"

Another soft cry as Bucky jerked again at the words, this time a whimpered "no" accompanying it. Sam laid his book down, patting the empty spot beside him. "C'mon, baby," the endearment slipped passed his lips and not for the first time. Bucky hit the bed, curling up against the veteran and settling himself half on top of Sam.

"I've got you," he continued a litany of the soft words and gentle stroking, waiting patiently as it finally got through to him, noting the calming after several moments of petting. The dark strands shifted to cover most of Bucky's face and Sam couldn't resist a soft smile as he reached to tuck Bucky's hair behind his ear.

"Sam?" he swallowed, trying to get the fear back down as his breathing started to even out. The images that were tormenting him moments before losing their hold as warmth flowed through him, bringing relief.

"C'mere.." Sam gently gathered Bucky into his right side, tucking the still shivering man to him before pulling the blanket back up to cover him. Bucky sighed in relief as he felt the familiar warmth seep into him, one arm curled up under him as the other laid across Sam's mid-section. Bucky snuggled in, head on the muscled chest before pressing a kiss to the softness of the sweatshirt material that covered Sam's torso.


End file.
